


榛子巧克力

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 全程刹车。





	榛子巧克力

大仓已经跪伏许久，酸痛的感觉是种折磨，他却丝毫不敢动作。周遭一片静寂，只有按摩棒嗡嗡作响，隐秘又色情。

纤瘦的少年以臣服的姿态低垂着头，被一条黑丝带蒙住了眼，所能见的唯有昏暗。并没有手链束缚，他却紧紧地交握着手腕贴在背上。像一只顺从命运的祭品。

贴近了听，便能享受他低低的喘息。宛若秘密的讯息，透露暗哑的欲望。引诱着人把他吞吃入腹。

上午他与几个不良少年打了一架，只因为听到安田被说成懦夫。大仓气势汹汹地冲上前挥舞拳头，但他技巧不够，最后被一圈揍上左脸，倒在地上。若非安田及时赶到，只怕最起码也要断掉几根手指。

而曾经是不良的安田最讨厌他打架——

 

按摩棒给大仓带来的快感一浪高过一浪，还时不时被调高一档给予更多的刺激。后穴早已高潮，阴茎却被小小的金属环箍住，可怜兮兮地涨着不得释放。小孔不断吐出前液，把腿根染成亮晶晶的一片。

大仓快不能思考了，射精的愿望太强烈。可他不得不自虐地放弃，心知如果碰了那金属环一下，等着他的话会是更多更糟的惩处。

“呜……”他因为痛楚喘息，脸上因为打架造成的伤口还没被处理，隐隐发烧。

下一秒他就被扯着发仰起头，水鸟般伸直脖颈。分明不自然的姿态，大仓却宛若得了救赎，他甚至能感到自己正邀请式地张着口，津液流下，像一条大狗恳切地求主人操进来。

“yasu……”他呜呜哀叫。

安田含糊不清地笑，恶意地按了按大仓脸上的伤口，让对方得到火烧火燎的刺痛。

大仓不敢叫出声，生怕安田会更激烈地惩罚他。只是悄悄地移动，用自己柔软的面颊蹭着安田的裤子。他小心翼翼地讨好着，把握撒娇的尺度，只差低下头来虔诚地亲吻安田的鞋子。就像个奴隶所做的那样。

很拙劣的手法，但确实取悦了安田。布料与细软的发轻轻作响，大仓终于获得了久违的光亮，眼神迷蒙得如同小鹿，望着俯视他的安田，又很快觉得这太冒犯，慌张移开目光。他颤着乌黑的睫毛，太过乖巧。

“这么听话。”安田勾起嘴角，好心情地蹲下身，一手捏住大仓的下巴。他语气温柔，简直是嗔怪地说:“知道错了吗？”

嘴上如此，他手上力气却太大，惹得大仓快哭出来了。

“知道了……yasu……”他的声音带着泣音，软得像化开的冰淇淋，“我再不打架了。”

他保证自己足够恳切，摇着屁股，眼里水汪汪的，只想要安田满意，然后操他，而不是用冷冰冰的玩具。

可他没有得到想要的释放。被狠狠地推到在地，背重重地靠上木质地板。安田仍然扯着他的头发，叫他动弹不得。大仓不明白自己哪里做错了，安田从眼镜后射来的目光太过冷漠恐怖。他畏惧那墨色的双眼，哪怕被撞得生疼也不敢抱怨。可刚才的动作使按摩棒使劲撞上了前列腺，他难以抑制地扭了扭腰。像条求欢的狗。

“很想射？”安田轻柔地说。

大仓连忙点头，于是他听到一阵奇怪的响声。仿佛什么软绵绵的东西掉落。下一秒安田把按摩棒拿了出来，紧致的肉壁甚至还纠缠着不放，叫大仓羞耻不已。

“啊。”安田轻笑，“tacchon，手。”

大仓明白其中意味，双手交握着伸过头。紧接着后穴被满满当当地插入凉凉的一根。他心中一怔，不明白那是什么。

安田看出他心中迷惑，解释道:“是产卵器喔，tacchon。”

大仓一瞬领悟接下来会发生的一切，惊慌叫着:“yasu……别！……”如此反抗自然是无用功，硅胶被螺旋式地扯出，一瞬带出色情的媚肉。现在留在大仓体内的，是几个半透明的小球。

大仓受到了惊吓，那玩意儿不同于跳蛋，柔软又黏腻，互相挤压推揉着大仓的内壁，甚至慢慢地往里钻。安田露出很可爱的笑，全不像个过去是不良少年的人。手指在大仓下腹打圈，逐渐往下，恶劣地弹了一下还被禁锢着的阴茎，之后便是穴口，他微微探入指尖，戳弄敏感之处。

他舔过大仓的耳环，说出恶魔般的话语，“想要射的话，就把它们排出来吧——

产、卵、那、样。”

大仓顿时烧红了脸，但安田无疑是认真的。而他因为不得抒发的欲望，下腹传来温热的感受，穴道里的“卵”时不时碾过前列腺带来漫长的刺激，让人甚至不住收缩穴口吞得更深一些。大仓觉得自己仿佛真的被侵犯，成了怀孕的宿主。

“快点。”安田拍拍弯起大仓的双腿，面对着赤红的穴口蹲下，毫无疑问是准备欣赏这一切的姿态。“tacchon～”

大仓快不能思考了，受了安田的蛊惑。“唔……”他腹部用力，却不能移动这些小球半分。大仓像只原始动物，理智被这些卵折磨殆尽，只能不住收缩着穴口，胸膛与小腹起伏着，眼角一片粉红，没受抚慰的乳尖挺立。他很瘦，稍显丰腴的屁股上其实也没多少肉，配上幼稚的前发，仿佛是个怀孕了的青涩少女。

安田悠哉地观赏着，眼见第一个卵要出来了就掰着大仓的下巴，要他观看这淫乱的一幕。于是大仓不得不看着圆圆的卵从穴口慢慢地探出来，扯出黏稠的透明液体，终于很不舍地落在地板上。

无论是视觉还是肉体上大仓都再承受不住了，感觉自己真成了一只雌兽。他哭着，透过泪水看向安田:“yasu！求你……我知道错了……求你……！”

“错在哪里？”

“不该让yasu以外的人碰我……”大仓抽噎，“我的身体属于yasu……”

于是指节探入，勾出剩下三个硅胶小球，金属环被大发慈悲地打开，大仓再忍不住，轻声叫着射了出来，精液又浓又多，甚至溅到了他的乳尖。还有些沾在下巴上，安田把它们送进大仓的嘴中，然后欣然亲吻少年，扩张已没了必要，皮扣轻响，他扶着阴茎操进大仓湿热的穴。一点点撑开褶皱。

“嗯…啊……”大仓几乎是贪婪地与安田接吻，贴着对方的唇瓣，小舌纠缠发出啧啧水声，嘴角因为太过激烈而渗血。脸上的伤口还在作痛，但他已经顾不上这些了。安田操他的感觉胜过一切玩具，他又颤巍巍地勃起了。快感的漩涡卷着大仓，他却不敢彻底跌进去，保持着最后一点清明，用来在恰到好处时夹紧内壁，卑微地讨好安田。

安田的眼镜歪斜，干脆摘下抛去一边，眼中是已然被点燃的欲望。他舔过大仓的伤口，铁锈味使人性质更高。双手拉扯小巧的乳尖，腰肢毫不客气地向前挺动，一下下使情欲更浓。

大仓本能地回应着，不自觉地违背命令松开双手，他抱住了自己的双腿，向上弯成了m型，成了乖乖挨操的姿态 。这无疑违背了命令，可实在可爱，令安田湿漉漉地吻在额头作为奖励。

“好孩子。”安田在性爱中从不失态，仍然完完整整地穿着衣服，唯有沿着额角滴下的几滴汗珠暗示他的动作凶狠。而大仓全然接受这一切，纵使地板叫他背部生疼。他从来不拒绝安田，哪怕安田在公交后座上用手指操他，也只是咬着牙默默吞下呻吟。

这样的温顺唤起了安田的温柔性子，放缓了速度，用手怜惜地抚过大仓膝盖跪出一片青紫的地方。“很疼吧。”安田说。

“不疼！”大仓摇头。安田的抚慰于他是宝物，他激动又感激，衷心欢喜着。鼻子酸酸的，哭得更加厉害，全无在外时浑身是刺的模样。

“没…没事的……”他喘息着说，“yasu不用在意我……”

“可……”安田皱眉。

“我想……想要yasu舒服……”大仓羞耻地说，别开头不敢看对方。

败在少年的执拗下，安田满足了他的愿望，也是满足了自己。他动作地放肆，每一下都顶到最深处。紧致的肉穴包裹住阴茎，几乎令其又涨大一圈。安田结实的双臂撑在大仓耳边，把人顶得头晕眼花，肉体啪啪得作响。他在大仓身上留下印迹，疼爱过乳尖与耳垂，像猎食的野兽般轻咬对方的喉颈，而那猎物是如此乖巧，几乎是主动献上了自己。

安田能感觉到之前卵在大仓体内留下的粘稠液体，那使肉穴更热了。他再不管不顾对方的感受了，几乎是野蛮地操着大仓，好像要把自己的囊袋也送进去。

“叫出来。”安田用自己性感的嗓音命令大仓，“叫好听些。”

这相当于一种准许，大仓早已情动难耐，胡乱叫着“安田大人”。他曾经就这么一声声的跟着安田，直到对方恩慈地准许他用yasu这样亲昵的称呼。“好厉害……”他呜咽着，表达自己全部的虔诚与崇敬。“安田大人……”

这样的敬称放在平日会叫安田不快，可如今正处性事，他觉得心上被狠狠勾了一下。细碎的吻落下，他掐着大仓的腰肢冲撞着，已经没了章法。

大仓的眼泪与津液混在一起，情欲烧光一切。他放浪地呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊地道出欢愉感受。安田低下头，大仓就靠上去，呼吸着男人身上的味道。他恍惚想起自己十五岁时见到的安田身上也是这样成熟且富有侵略感的气息，让他从一开始就无法自拔，直至今日。

最后操了几下，安田射进了大仓的穴。少年在仅仅凭着后穴的情况下又一次高潮。“我爱您……”他模糊不清地嘟囔，“安田大人我爱您……”

而安田并不回应，他用手梳了梳大仓的刘海，不发一言。

足够了，大仓满足地闭眼，享受这一丝柔情。

毕竟我只是他的狗而已。


End file.
